


旗袍

by Yueluochongsheng



Series: 小短篇（投匿名箱的） [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yueluochongsheng/pseuds/Yueluochongsheng
Summary: 淘宝 ns





	旗袍

**Author's Note:**

> 逛街看到旗袍后的灵感～

姐姐新做了件旗袍。  
晚上听到( )回来了,姐姐想向他显摆一下,拿了把扇子就直奔书房。进去时( )正沏着茶，姐姐进了门先转了个圈给他看,然后就扭着屁股走向( )坐到了他的腿上, 一手搂住他的脖子,另一只手打开扇子扇着小风，抬高下巴给( )抛了个媚眼。( )却好像完全没看到，不紧不慢的把茶沏好,把茶具向旁边扫了过去，突然一发力,把姐姐按倒在了书桌上，夺过了她手里的扇子,特别好心的用茶洗了一遍，撩起她的旗袍才发现姐姐根本没穿小内内，( )狠狠地拍了一下姐姐的小屁股,“你够浪啊”说完拿着扇把就往小穴里面插,姐姐表示受不了努力的往上逃，却被( )一把扣住了腰不能动，只能硬挨着扇子的出出进进，不一会儿( )看着差不多了,把扇子往外一扔，扇把带出银丝，姐姐下面一摊yin水，空气中浓浓的膻腥味中隐约有一缕茶的清香。( ) 一挺身把全部都送了进去,姐姐的小穴一瞬间被填满，还没等她适应,一下比一下重的撞击就排山倒海般的袭来，姐姐一瞬间眼前发白，只想晕倒,( )一只手却紧紧的掐了姐姐的xiong, 一瞬间的刺痛让姐姐又清醒过来，她只能清醒的承受( )带来的一切，无论好坏，不得反抗。半晌过后，( )慢慢的从她的身体里退了出来，姐姐躺在桌子上喘着粗气，像一条濒死的鱼，( )沉默的看着她一阵，突的弯下腰把姐姐抱起，出了书房往卧室走,姐姐一夜无眠。  
什么，你问那件旗袍怎么样了? ( )表示咱不差钱，再做一件就是了。

**Author's Note:**

> 只是想给自己留一个合集 放在图库里落灰也辜负了我自己的时间 看到的都是有缘人啊～


End file.
